


When We Were Dreaming

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Idk I for got how to do tags, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, but it's okay in the end, magic kink, not really but Khadgar does use magic for bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me what you want, Lothar, while you are awake and sober.” Khadgar spoke with power, the same way he uttered spells and incantations "Tell me what you desire and I can give it to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Warcraft a week ago and I loved every moment of it. I'm not super knowledgeable on the lore but I am researching as well as playing World of Warcaft. If I got anything critically wrong please let me know. Also this was written in the middle of the night without being beta read so all errors are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Khadgar is in my bed,_ Lothar thinks to himself, the ale thickening his senses. As he stands in the doorway he does his best to map out his night. He knows he stumbled from one tavern to the next, accepting drinks with a smile as people clapped him on the back. They loved to congratulate him, calling him _King_ and sometimes Lothar was desperate and groggy enough to believe that they were really talking about Llane. As though his King was still alive.

He looked to the bed once more, because it wouldn’t be entirely unusual for him to be imagining Khadgar’s form in his bed. Perhaps he had something a bit stronger than ale, strong enough to create an illusion of the mage in his chambers. He glanced at the hallway - perhaps he had just taken a wrong turn.

But it couldn’t be. Those were his boots by the door and his sheets by the bed. Maps cluttered his desk. This was most definitely his room.

Lothar approached his bed, _Better wake the boy_. As he stepped closer he realized that Khadgar had one of Lothar’s cloaks wrapped around him, a book still in his grip. A smirk graced Lothar’s face and he rolled his eyes. Without even thinking about it Lothar kneeled beside the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke Khadgar’s hair. Khadgar turned over in his sleep, and even in the darkness of his chamber Lothar could see the purple rings around the mages eyes.

His hand drifted to Khadgar’s shoulder and Lothar squeezed gently, as if the mage was made of ice, just ready to crack. “Khadgar,” Lothar said, voice low and rough. His thumb traced circles on the mage’s arm.

Khadgar’s eyes drifted open and he squinted at Lothar, eyes hazy with sleep. Lothar pulled his hand back. “Why are you here, spell chucker?” Lothar’s words slurred but he was glad that he was able to form a coherent sentence.

The mage sat up and rubbed his eyes, “I thought you’d be back sooner. Queen Taria said I could wait for you here - something is not right at Karazhan.” Khadgar paused, “You smell like ale.”

Lothar laughed, “That surprises you?” His nights in Stormwind generally consisted of drinking and blacking out. He doesn’t remember when he hadn’t smelled of ale. “Move over, Khadgar.”

“Why?” Khadgar asked and Lothar grunted, _Why must he ask so many questions?_

“I’d like to sleep, Mage, if you’d allow it.” Lothar stood and began shedding his clothes and kicking off his boots. In his drunken state, Lothar could swear that Khadgar had been staring. Khadgar flushed and turned away.

“Sorry, I- I’ll be going now.” Khadgar scrambled to his feet, tossing off Lothar’s cloak. Lothar pressed his hand against Khadgar’s chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. Lothar knew that he was a selfish drunk who just couldn’t stand to be alone right now. That’s all. He just needed a friend, someone who wouldn’t betray him.

Lothar’s face became very serious, desperate once more. “Stay, Khadgar, rest. When did you last sleep?” Khadgar didn’t answer but instead sat on the bed with a weary expression. He shuffled to the other edge of the bed. Lothar crawled between the sheets as he would any other night, as if there wasn’t this raven haired boy laying beside him. _Man_ , Lothar corrected himself, _he is no longer a boy_. Nobody could face the Fel and remain a child.

With knit, worried brows Khadgar peeled off his tunic and pants. He slid under the covers. “Are you certain-“

“Sleep Khadgar,” Lothar mumbled with his face pressed against the pillow. “Tomorrow we can talk about Karazhan.” Khadgar opened his mouth to protest but Lothar was already snoring, passed out from the ale, from the exhaustion. Khadgar rolled over and willed himself to sleep.

_______________

 

Something tickled Lothar’s neck. His head pounded and his mouth was bone dry. He licked his lips and tried to return to his slumber, but damn that tickle on his throat. He rubbed the side of his neck and touches… a feather? Fur?

_Hair you idiot,_ Lothar thinks to himself. He cracked an eye open only to wince and close it again. Lothar blinked a few times more, allowing himself to adjust to the light of the room, before peering down and seeking none other than Khadgar. Flashes of last night rushed back to Lothar - however, he did not recall wrapping his arms around Khadgar or sleeping face to face with him.The mage was pressed against him, lips on his collar bone, their legs intertwined.

And Lothar would be a liar if he said he hadn’t wanted this all along. Ever since Lothar met the man he could see the appeal. Those full lips and entrancing, brown eyes. A lean body hidden under tunics and robes - Lothar wanted to tear them off with his teeth. To trace every line and curve of the mage’s body with his mouth.

But Lothar wasn’t delusional enough to believe that Khadgar would ever want him. He was a drunkard and a brute. A man burdened with too much loss. His heart was calloused and broken and smothered in ale and Orc’s blood.

He had to untangle them before Khadgar woke. Lothar couldn’t bare it if Khadgar were to wake and believe that he had laid with Lothar. He couldn’t bare to see the disappointment or regret or horror in those brown eyes. Lothar shifted gently, trying not to wake the mage. After freeing his arms he began to separate their legs.

One of Khadgar’s legs hooked around Lothar’s waist. “Stay, _Anduin._ ” Khadgar mumbled against Lothar’s skin, causing his nipples to harden, embarrassingly, among other things. And Lothar could feel Khadgar’s smile. _That bastard._

“Am I dreaming?” Lothar asks, voice rough from too much alcohol. _If it is a dream_ , Lothar thinks, _I might as well enjoy it_. He wrapped his arms around Khadgar once more, burying his nose in his hair. Lothar's eyes drift close.

“I thought I was.” Khadgar replies. Lothar smirks and huffs out a laugh. _Surely I must be asleep._ This was entirely too easy, too good to be reality. 

“Perhaps we both are dreaming. I’m snoring in a tavern and you, bookworm, are in your tower.”

Khadgar ran a hand down Lothar’s chest, to his stomach and back up again. “Or, perhaps you came to your quarters, drunk, only to find me asleep in your bed. Then, maybe, you asked me to stay with you. Perhaps we are both awake but wish not to admit it.” Lothar sighed, he knew this was too easy.

He opened his eyes to see Khadgar staring back at him. “This was simpler when we were dreaming.”

Khadgar frowned as Lothar pushed him away, trying once again to untangle himself from this stupidly complicated mage. Lothar felt his wrists being securedto the bed before even realizing that Khadgar’s eyes were now glowing blue. 

They faded back to brown as Khadgar straddled Lothar’s waist. He dragged blunt nails across Lothar’s chest and Lothar bit his lip to keep from moaning. It hadn’t worked.

“Tell me what you want, Lothar, while you are awake and sober.” Khadgar spoke with power, the same way he uttered spells and incantations. Lothar’s cock became harder, straining against the fabric of his underclothes. “Tell me what you desire and I can give it to you.”

Lothar stared up at Khadgar, seeing sincerity so pure it practically radiated off of the mage. In that moment Lothar knew that this was real, that Khadgar could be his if he just said so, wether Lothar deserved him or not.

Khadgar leaned down, his lips just inches away from Lothar’s. “Please, Anduin.” He whispered.

“You,” Lothar gasped, “I desire you.”

In an instant Lothar was realized from his bindings and he rolled them over, pinning Khadgar down. He kissed Khadgar with every bit of goodness and love he could find inside of himself. Lothar pulled back and saw those brown eyes get swallowed by blown out pupils. “Are you sure?”

Khadgar pulled Lothar back down by his hair and kissed him quickly on the mouth, his cheek, his jaw, all while muttering _Yes_ , _Of course_ , and _Always_.

Lothar kissed him once more, sucking on that perfect bottom lip, before trailing kisses down Khadgar’s neck, leaving bites along the way. Marking Khadgar as _his._ Lothar licked one nipple while teasing the other, memorizing every sound he drew from Khadgar. The mage buried his finger’s in Lothar’s hair and thrusted upward. Lothar smiled against Khadgar’s chest, “Easy, Mage, easy.” His hand brushed along Khadgar’s side, stopping at the top of his thigh to give it a squeeze.

Lothar licked a long strip of skin while palming Khadgar through his undergarment. “Lothar, please!” Khadgar gasped, wrapping his legs around Lothar’s torso. Lothar pulled down the mage’s underwear, freeing his aching cock. Lothar kissed the tip and Khadgar moaned before propping himself on his elbows for a better view.

With one hand Lothar squeezed the base and with the other he began to slide it up and down. Lothar stared into Khadgar’s eyes as he took the head into his mouth. Lothar wasn’t unfamiliar with having a man inside his mouth. He’d been with two men after his wife died, but he never _cared_ for either of them. This was a completely different experience because Lothar needed Khadgar to feel good, to feel loved.

Lothar increased the speed of his pumping and Khadgar’s hips bucked uncontrollably. He swirled his tongue, causing Khadgar to recite part of something arcane. “Anduin,” Khadgar tugged on Lothar’s hair. “I can’t-’’ He moaned as he came into Lothar’s mouth. Lothar swallowed every drop, entranced by the way he tasted. Khadgar seemed to glow and Lothar couldn’t remember the last time he saw something so beautiful.

He crawled back up the mage’s body, briefly kissing him before moaning loudly. Khadgar’s hand wrapped around Lothar’s cock as his tongue licked the side of his neck. Lothar knew he couldn’t last long, if the coiling below his abdomen was anything to go by. Khadgar used his thumb to rub circles on the head of Lothar’s cock, spreading the precum. The mage sucked on the spot between Lothar’s neck and his shoulder as Lothar fucked his fist. “Khadgar!” Lothar moaned as he came, covering both of their chests. He collapsed beside the mage.

“Were you telling the truth about Karazhan? Or was that a ruse to get me to lie with you?” Lothar finally asked, still panting.

Khadgar rolled his eyes, “After all this, _that’s_ what you have to say to me? Yes, Lothar, something is truly wrong with the Tower in Karazhan. Seducing you just so happened to be a benefit.”

Lothar chuckled and punched Khadgar in the arm…maybe just so the mage could ask him to kiss it better.


End file.
